twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Fangs
Embrace the twilight and help unite the dark and light with in peoples hearts, to prove that the darkness isn't as bad as every one thinks to show that the light has its downside too those who stand in the twilight and are willing to embrace the dark as well as your light your home can be found here with the shadow fangs we are located in halloween town near curly hill we await the day that the worlds can be harmonized within both light and dark our missin to unveil the shroud of doubt and distrust the darkness has around it and to bring to balance to this war. Some say you can either be Dark or Light.......I say why not be both Shadow Fang Logo Members List Feel free to add yourself if not listed or leave a coment Rules *Don't back sass the boss *Embrace the dark and the light if you want to learn to one than the other what eves *We are a democracy, please let us come to a majority vote *Please act somewhat mature and gentlemanly *Don't pk the same person over and over again (it makes us look bad) unless you have a good reason, in wich case you are allowed to go wild *You must not enter other people's rooms unless you have their permision *In the guild meeting table the leader chair is a rank 4 chair, the ones next to it are rank 3, the ones on the sides of the table are rank 2 and rank 1 and the ones in the lower part of the table are rank 0 and rank 1 and of course Mods are allowed to sit in any of them *Remember it may not seem at times but zikair really does care Missions Mission will be given to players 'Guild Missions' A rank 4 can give out missions to lower ranks in exchange of a payment or an item 'Unofficial Missions' You can ask for a mission to a rank 4 Shadow Fang if your not from the guild and you will receive a payment depending on the lvl. of the mission that you were asigned of course the amount will not be the same to a guild mission *Munny *Item *Other Rules for Ranking Up There can only be two Twilight Masters at a time (maybe 3 later on) ''Xergio's Rules for Ranking up *'To Trainee (Rank 0)' - Just ask *'To Member (Rank 1)' - Have to be Trainee for at least 15 days and be lvl. 15 *'To Light Warrior (Rank 2)' - Have to be lvl. 30 *'To Darkness Knight (Rank 3)' - Have to be at least lvl. 45 *To Twilight Master (Rank 4)'' - A leader must quit and needs to be voted between all members (by mail sistem, either in the game or the forum) and only a supreme leader can name you Twlight Master Alies / Foes 'Alies' '- K.O.N (Request made by Xergio and aproved by Ryan) ' '- Legendary Blades (Request made by Xergio and aproved by Tyson)' 'Foes' So far none If you wish to request to be allies with Shadow Fangs please leave a coment or PM me in the forum ''-----/)Xergio---(@)'' Category:Guilds